Mega Man Returns
by nightmareking
Summary: In the year 2090. Sheldon Lee had a not-so simple life, that all got worse one day when Vexus attacked with a new ally. But before he is killed, he, Tuck, and Jenny are saved by a legend. A machine created by his grandfather, the legendary Blue Bomber. The Super Fighting Robot, Mega Man! Something written by Red the Pokémon Master and he asked me to post it for him. Brad bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Return  
Date: 09/08/2090

Sheldon Lee woke up to the alarm on his midnight blue analog/digital wristwatch. He looked at it and saw it was 3:00 A.M.

"I feel like this gets longer to do every day, thank god this is the last time." Sheldon said in a hoarse voice. He then got out of his bed and took a shower.

He soon put on a black tee, grey pants, and sky-blue hiking shoes to make him look taller. He walked out of his room and down to a hidden cellar in the living room underneath the stairs, which he had turned into a laboratory with help from his mother. The young Asian American walked to a white table with a large sheet over it, he lifted the sheet, picked up a large toolbox, pulled out a few data-chips, drills, wires, and wire cutters, and got to work.

"Finally, after four years, I'm finally finished." Sheldon looked at his watch and saw it was 10:00 A.M. He replaced the sheet down, and walked upstairs to eat and hang with his friends. Unknown to him, he had accidentally activated what was under said sheet.  
He went to his room and changed. His clothing had changed over the course of 1 year, he wore a midnight blue hoodie over a crimson t-shirt, sky-blue jeans, a black trilby, and emerald green fingerless biker gloves. He also wore midnight blue rectangular glasses, which went well with his baby-blue eyes. His black hair was thicker and reached his shoulders and the tips were frosted silver and had crimson highlights. His teeth had straightened out as well.

He was walking to the park to wait for his friends and saw that Tuck was there sitting under a tree, but no Brad. He was wearing black sneakers, jeans, and a pure red long sleeved shirt, "Hey Tuck." Sheldon called over to him.

Tuck looked up and saw Sheldon and he smiled, got up and walked over to him. "Hey Sheldon, what's up?" Tuck said as he got to Sheldon.

"Not much, just waiting for- Is that makeup on your face?" Sheldon could tell that a part of his face was slightly darker than the rest.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any-"

"Tuck, I'm 14. I'm not an idiot." Sheldon interrupts with a look of worry. Tuck lets out a sigh, spits on his right hand, and rubs it over his right eye, revealing a dark purple black eye, almost pure black, around his green eye. Sheldon looked a little scared, "What happened?"

"My brother, that's what happened. He blames me for our mom dying giving birth to me. This happens every day, bruises, cuts, burns. It's normal, I guess I used a little too much." At this Sheldon was resisting the urge to cry and the urge to rip off Brads head with his bare hands. "Just, please don't tell the police or Jenny. Hell, if he finds out I told YOU, it'll just get worse." Tuck said as his voice got more hoarse.

"Tuck, you don't have to deal with this abuse, I can help make sure." Sheldon explained.

"How?" Tuck asked.

"Trust me, all I need is a few minutes and Brad will be behind bars and you'll be safe." Sheldon said as he pulled out a crimson Galaxy S6 edge and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's Sheldon. Listen I'm calling in a favor."

XXXXX12 minutes laterXXXXX

Sheldon puts away his phone and looks at Tuck with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. In the meantime, you can stay with me and my mom." Tuck smiled, but with a look of worry.

Soon they heard the sound of jets and they knew what that meant. As if on cue Jenny landed right next to them. Her white and blue skin-like metal shining in the sun, Sheldon barely managed to hide a blush. "Hey guys. What happened to Tuck?"

Sheldon replied "Long story, I'll explain later."

A few hours went by and they went to Sheldon's house and played old games. It was when they were playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo-Zombies for 360 did they feel the ground shake. "Okay, is it just me or was that too big to be an earthquake?" Sheldon said.

They all ran outside and saw a small army of robots led by Vexus and some human. The robots were 6'00", all black and human in form with glowing red eyes. The human was at least 3 inches shorter than the robots and the same height as Vexus. He had short dark black hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. He was wearing dress clothes, minus a suit and vest, he had on a red tie, black dress shoes, and a white lab coat.

Jenny sighed, "Vexus, when will you give up? You always fail."

Vexus simply smirked "Hah, I may have failed in the past XJ-9, but this time, you and your human friends will all die. My new associate Dr. Alexander Wily and I share a common goal, enslave this pitiful planet. And with these machines, we will succeed!" Wily then spoke in a deep voice "Robots, ATTACK!"

The black robots then ran at them, ready to kill. Jenny and Sheldon tried to take them down, but they had no success. Jenny shot a barrage of missiles and lasers, but they still kept getting up without a scratch.

The fight lasted for hours, Sheldon looked at his watch and saw it was 9:00 P.M. There was a large crowd behind them, Brad was part of them, smiling for some odd reason.  
One of them ran at Sheldon and beat him into a ground, creating a smoldering crater. Sheldon knew he was gonna die soon, his right arm was broken, along with his left leg. He had a bloody nose, two black eyes, and he was coughing up blood. His only regret was not telling her how he feels.

The robot held up its arm and it shifted into a blade. as it was about to stab him, a blast shot rang in everyone's ear. Everyone, even the other robots looked at them. The robot standing over Sheldon looked at its chest area, where there was a hole straight through it with sparks flying out. Its eyes turned black and it fell backwards.

They all looked up at the shooter, all they saw were bright sapphire blue eyes inside of a heavy smoke cloud. Willy's eyes widened as he saw the eyes. He then spoke in his German accent "No, it can't be. It's not possible." Vexus looked at him confused and in shock.

"What's not possible? How was that robot destroyed?"

Wily didn't answer her, instead he said something else. "ROBOTS!"

They all looked at him as the smoke lifted. "Forget them, you have new orders. Destroy him, my machines. DESTROY MEGA MAN!"

Sheldon coughed up blood as he spoke in a hoarse voice "M-Mega Man?"

They all looked at where the smoke was. In its place was a 6'00" machine. He had sky-blue arms, legs, and mid-section. He had deep midnight blue gauntlets with yellow sensors, boots, and helmet with a glowing rhombus on the forehead and red holes on both sides. He had light midnight blue chest plates, tan skin like materials, and deep sapphire eyes.

Everyone went wide-eyed at the sight of him. Wily spoke, "So, the legendary Blue Bomber returns after 78 years. ATTACK!"

The first of them ran straight at him. Mega Man didn't move. He just stood there, in front of Sheldon. When the robot was about to strike, Mega Man grabbed his arm and both their arms glowed. The helmet and sensors glowed for a few seconds before he pushed the enemy away.

The robot tried to shift its arm, but it couldn't. Mega Man smirked, and then spoke, "Now I have your power." His right arm shifted into a large two-sided hammer and he crushed the robot flat.

The others charged at him as he shifted both his arms into swords. He sliced them down, covered in blood-like oil, till there was only one left. He shifted his right arm into an EMP focuser and blasted it, short-circuiting the robot. "I would run if I were you Dr. Wily. Because no one will hurt the grandchild of my creator. No one will hurt the grandchild of Dr. Thomas Light!"

Wily glared in pure hatred at the Blue Bomber as a Helicopter floated down and he and Vexus climbed aboard. "Damn you Mega Man! This is not the end!" Wily said as they flew off. Mega Man shifted his arm into a cannon and shot rapid blasts around them, blocking them from the view of the people watching them.

Mega Man walked over to Jenny carrying a bloody Sheldon handing him to her. "Meet me at his house. I'll explain everything I can there." He then teleported in a beam of blue light. Jenny had Tuck climb on her back as they flew to Sheldon's house, confused.

 **This is a story by Red the Pokémon Master. Here's the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so, Mega Man, Rush, and Proto-Man look like how they do in the American cartoon, and Roll is wearing a crimson dress with a blond ponytail and her gauntlet arm from the American cartoon**.

Chapter 02: Explanations and A New Home part one 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny and Tuck arrived at Sheldon's home with the dying teenager in her arms. Tuck opened the door and called out for Sheldon's mother, who was a doctor and engineer.  
Maria, Sheldon's mother, heard the screams from downstairs and rushed down. She was tall, at least 2-4 inches shorter than her son, American(The father was Asian), nearing the age of 30, she had long, wavy chestnut hair that reached her upper back, D-cup chest, and bright baby blue eyes. She ran down and gasped, at the condition her son was in. His legs were twisted and his arms looked like they were about to fall off.

"Oh, my god." She said as she took her son and they went into a pure white attic with medical supplies and she set him down on a bed. "Go under the stairs, you'll find him down there." She said to Jenny and Tuck as she set his arms and legs, insert an I.V. into him, and put a mask over his mouth and nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny and Tuck were at the bottom of the stairs. Jenny opened a door underneath the stairs revealing a room with an elevator. Tuck walked in and turned on the elevator. They both walked in as it went down automatically. "So Tuck, what happened to you?" Jenny decided to ask.

"(Sigh) Brad did this to me. He does this kind of thing to me."

Jenny looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Brad? But he acts so kind to people, and me especially for some reason."

Tuck just looked at her. "Yeah well, I'm not everyone else, I'm not you." He then removed his shirt, revealing dozens upon dozens of scars, burns, bruises, even what looked like stab wounds and bullet holes. "He does to me every day because he blames me for our mom dying and our dad abandoning us, I mean she died giving birth to me. I couldn't control that so he treats you that way specifically because he is insane for you. Because of him I started and still cut myself." He then shows her his arms, revealing hundreds of scars from razor blades. He then put his shirt back on. "I told Sheldon earlier today, before you arrived, in fact. I just didn't want anyone else to get hu-"

Tuck was cut off as Jenny pulled him into a hug. Tuck hugged her back, feeling her metallic skin(not that way, don't think like that, he's 8 years old for Christs sake) which oddly wasn't cold like steel, but rather warm like a blanket. A tear-like substance coming out of ducts under her digital eyes. Jenny spoke after a while, "I-I'm so sorry Tuck, I never knew."

"It's okay Jenny. Sheldon said that he took care of it after a phone call, he even said that I could live with him. But even so, I'm still scared. He can do anything. I don't wanna go back." Jenny then dried her 'tears' and slightly loosened her grip.

"Don't worry Tuck, he won't hurt you anymore. Sheldon and I will make sure of it, after he is all right." After a few minutes they broke the hug.

Soon they reached a pure white laboratory filled with computers, tools, data-chips, machinery, and...robots. Standing at the end of the room was the blue robot that had saved them wearing a crimson bandana around his neck.

"Oh good, you're here. Just a second." He was tinkering underneath a sheet. He grabbed a remote and pressed a button. two red lights under it. The sheet lifted up and turned at him. "Welcome back, Proto-Man."

The sheet was thrown off and revealed a robot the same height as Mega Man. His arms, legs, and stomach were graphite grey, his chest plates were ruby red, and his helmet, boots, waist, and gauntlets were a deep crimson red. His helmet had a black tinted visor built into it and a saffron yellow scarf around his neck. "What's going on little brother?" Proto-Man asked his blue counterpart.

"Not much, just about to explain to this human and robot about our origins, along with having to save the great-grandson of our creator from the descendent of Dr. Wily and an intergalactic robot species from near death. Other than that, not much."

They both turn to Jenny and Tuck and Mega Man speaks. "Okay, so our story begins like this, but first, call me Rock."

END OF CHAPTER 02.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm gonna be doing something new. I will be describing characters from cartoons, video games, & anime. Whoever guesses right first gets a shout out. The description will be at the end of the chapter.)**

Chapter 03: Explanations & A New Home pt. 2

Date: 06/12/2008

San Francisco, California.

In the city of San Francisco was a house with a laboratory in the back. Inside said laboratory were two men in their late 60's. One of them had a grey mustache and hair that was balding, he had dark blue eyes and was wearing a dress clothes and a lab coat with a red tie. He was tall and skinny, this man was Dr. Albert Wily.

The second man was shorter and slightly wide. He had short white hair, a white beard and mustache, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing brown pants, black dress shoes, a sky-blue dress shirt, and a white lab coat, this man was Dr. Thomas Light. They were working on a new project that could change the world, forever.

"I've just finished my first prototype robot." Dr. Light said in his British accent as he lifts up a sheet, revealing a boy-like machine. It had pale skin, brown hair, and grey eyes. The top part of its arms and legs, along with its torso were a plain gray, the lowest parts of its arms and legs, along with the waist part of its torso were a simple red. "If he works Dr. Wily, this will just be the first of many."

Dr. Wily walked over and spoke in his German accent, "Yeah, the world of robots."

"Together, we can create hundreds of industrial and domestic robots." Thomas spoke as they walked over to a sheet of blueprints. "Construction robots, mining robots, marine robots! And all to help mankind."

They then walked over to the prototype with a remote in Dr. Light's hand. "Now for the big moment." He pressed the button and the robot looked around before walking forward.

"It's working Dr. Light!" Wily exclaimed as they watched the prototype.

Suddenly the robot broke through a wall and kept walking. "Something must be wrong!" Dr. Light exclaimed as they ran over to the wall to see the prototype tearing apart a large machine. "Stop! I command you to stop!" Dr. Light ordered the rogue prototype, but it ignored him.

"It doesn't obey!" Dr. Wily says as it keeps tearing out parts before part of the machine falls on it. Both doctors run over to the broken robot.

"There must be a problem with his computer guidance system. We'll have to rebuild this prototype." Dr. Light said.

Wily did not agree with the problem. "But I programmed the system Dr. Light. It must be something else." "

No, I'm sure it's the guidance system. We must destroy the plans and start over."

Wily said with a not-so happy look, "Yes, of course Dr. Light. You're right as always. I'll destroy the plans."

XXXXXX Later that night XXXXXX

Dr. Wily was walking through the dark lab with a flashlight, looking for the plans until he found them. "Just what I'm looking for." He says as he picks them up. "Destroy my work, will he? Not if I can help it."

Suddenly the lights turn on, and he hears Dr. Light. "What are you doing with those plans Dr. Wily? You were supposed to destroy them." He then runs over to Wily, who is looking at him.

"NEVER!" He then runs to the way he came from, carrying the plans and robot with Dr. Light after him. He pushed a large rolling table behind him, making Dr. Light fall over it. "You're just jealous of my genius. YOU probably sabotaged the guidance system, so YOU could take all the credit! Now, it's my turn to be in the spotlight."

With that, he pressed a button, bringing down a metal door and making his escape with Dr. Light banging on it. "Albert come back. You can't use those plans, they are dangerous."

XXXXXX IN TOWN XXXXXX

Inside of a dim building with rats was Dr. Wily in his own makeshift lab with chemicals and tools. "Let's make fun of me, let's laugh. Nobody knows the genius I am. Even when I was a little boy, other children never understood me. I never even had toys like the other kids." He said as he walked over to the robot that he upgraded.

The robot was 6'00" and had more muscle. The grey parts of him were now graphite, his red parts were crimson, and his chest plates were ruby red. He had on a crimson helmet with white ports on either side of it and a black-tinted visor with a white outlining around it. He also wore a saffron yellow scarf. His left chest plate was open as Wily was finishing his upgraded creation.

"Well now I'll build all the toys I want. Robot toys! And I'll control them." He grabbed a welder. "Humans are imperfect, robots are so much...superior. My robots will be made to supervise mankind." He then finished welding. "Under my command."

XXXXXX 3 MONTHS LATER XXXXXX

"I think I've finally worked out all the bugs." Dr. Light said as he looked at his new species of robot that he called 'Reploids'.

His body was entirely human except for his legs, which were midnight blue. He wore blue shorts, a blue tee-shirt, and a crimson bandana. He had sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, and thick brown hair that had blue highlights and cerulean frosted tips. He was at least 6'01"

"I'll call him 'Rock' my new Reploid prototype." He then pulls out a remote and pushes a button. "Now let's see if he works."

The sound of machinery turning on filled the room and slowly faded as Rock opened his eyes and slowly looked at his creator and spoke. "Hello, my name is Rock. Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Thomas Light. I built you Rock."

"So in a way, you're my father?" The Reploid asked.

"In a sense, I am." Dr. Light answered.

Rock got up and looked at a mirror. "I look human."

"Yes. And I programmed you to feel like one." Dr. Light said.

"I like that." Dr. Light smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Come Rock." They both walked to a lowered door. Dr. Light said "Look, I built this Reploid to help out with problems. Her name is Roll."

The door lifted and revealed a Reploid that looked like a human girl. She was 5'09", had a C-cup chest, and had sapphire blue eyes like him. She also had long flowing blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a crimson sundress, ruby red sneakers, and a necklace with a gold heart pendant on it. Her skin was slightly paler than his and her left arm had a white gauntlet on it. Dr. Light pressed a button and activated her, her eyes slowly opening. Rock walked over to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Rock."

She shook his hand and responded. "I'm Roll."

Dr. Light smiled. "We're like one big happy family. And the two of you are going to help me as I create a whole new world."

He pressed a button and opened one of three doors. Behind the first door was a Reploid the same height as Rock. His chest, arms, legs, and feet were white while its head, knees, waist, gauntlets, eyes, and the bottom of its feet were maroon. Where the gauntlets and arms met was chrome colored. On the top of its head was a chrome pair of scissors. "This is Cut-Man. A logging Reploid whose scissors are made of an indestructible titanium alloy that can cut through almost anything."

He opened the second door, and revealed another Reploid. It was 7'00" tall and had sky-blue eyes. His head resembled a yellow and black safety helmet with a red reflector on the front. His shoulders, gauntlets, waist, and knees were red, his arms, legs, and midsection were yellow. His feet were grey with a blue line across them. His chest was black with a red light in it. "This is Guts-Man, a construction Reploid, he possesses enormous strength."

He opened the final door and revealed the final one. He was the same height as Cut-Man, had human skin on his face, and had ice-blue eyes that were covered in snow goggles. His body was covered in a deep cerulean blue snow coat, minus his legs, with a titanium belt around him. His knees were ice-blue and his feet were gray. His ice-blue hands resembled gloves and had holes in his palms. His hood had white fur in it, you could even see some snow white hair on his head. "This one is Ice-Man. He can freeze anything with his 'Ice Slasher' beam." 

Roll looked amazed at them, "Just think of all the great things they can do to help mankind."

Dr. Light nodded. "Yes. But it's late, and time for young robots to get to bed." They all exited the lab

XXXXXX LATER THAT NIGHT XXXXXX

A red light shined through the lab. A hole formed as a robot with a large shield on his back melted the wall with his arm in a cannon form. He walked into the lab with Dr. Wily following. "The three robots are in the next room." Dr. Wily whispered.

Proto-Man ripped off a metal door and revealed the three Reploids, Cut-Man, Guts-Man, and Ice-Man. "Magnificent. Oh, they will do nicely as the first in my army."

The lights turned on. "Dr. Wily! What are you doing back here?"

They turned around and saw Dr. Light, Rock, and Roll. "Just settling an old score." Wily said.

Roll realized what he was up to. "Dr. Light, they're going to take the Reploids!"

Rock ran and jumped at them. "Not if I can help it."

They moved in time as Rock crashed into the Reploids. After a few seconds, the Reploids got up. "Stop them my Reploids." Dr. Light ordered.

Dr. Wily shoved him out of the way. "No Dr. Light, they will obey ME!" He then scanned them and the three were basked in a purple glow for a few seconds.

Guts-Man then spoke. "We obey you, Dr. Wily."

"He's reprogrammed them. I'll stop you myself." Roll said as she jumped onto Proto-Man.

After a while, Proto-Man grabbed her and threw her at Rock. Guts-Man them picked them up.

"Take them to my lair." Dr. Wily ordered him. Dr. Light was held against a wall by Ice-Man.

"You let them go now!" Dr. Light demanded.

"Oh, I think not. They will make perfect additions to my collection of robots. And I wouldn't try anything Dr. Light. If you do, Ice-Man will freeze you. Show the doctor, Ice-Man." Ice-Man lets Dr. Light go and blasts a torrent of ice and snow at a table, freezing all the chemicals on it. "If you try and follow, then let Cut-Man show you what he'll do to you."

Cut-Man grabs the scissors off of his head and throws it at the frozen chemicals, cutting them straight in half before they shatter. The scissors fly back to Cut-Man like a boomerang, he catches it and places it back on his head. They then walk out the hole with Rock and Roll in tow.

"No!" He runs outside to see them fly away. He heard some beeping, he looked at his feet and saw his medical and repair robot Doc. "Yes I know, but why would he need them? And what are they going to do with them?"

XXXXXX DR. WILY'S DESERT LAIR XXXXXX

His fortress was enormous **(I'm not going to describe it, watch the cartoon).** "Well, how do you like my new fortress Rock?" Both Rock and Roll were strapped to metal tables, unable to move. "Now, I will be able to get all of the good robots that Dr. Light built, and reprogram them to turn against mankind."

"But that's not right." Rock said.

"Oh my, he's right Proto-Man, I'm a 'bad scientist'." Dr. Wily said sarcastically before insanely laughing.

Proto-Man then spoke, "Hey, you should be happy Rock. You and I are brothers. We were built from the same plans. Let Dr. Wily reprogram you and join us in our quest to control mankind." Rock answered.

"No way. Count me out."

Dr. Wily then walked over to Rock with a tool in his hand. "A little tug here, a little slice there, and you'll feel differently about this."

"Hold it, Dr. Dickhead **(watch episode one, it literally sounds like she said that)**!" Roll said to stop him.

"It's Dr. Wily!"

"Not in my universe, jack!"

He then walked over to Roll with the tool. "You'll be a pleasure to rewire."

"WAIT, STOP!"

He looked over at Rock. "And why should I stop?" He asked him.

"Only if you want to live. Dr. Light also built super warrior Reploids, and they're on their way here to rearrange your ugly anatomy." He looked at Proto-Man. "They're mean machines and almost unbeatable, almost."

Dr. Wily then thought out loud. "Hmm, robots can't lie. He MUST be telling the truth! But why didn't I know about these other robots? Is there a way to stop them?" He asked Rock.

"Let us go and I'll show you."

"Proto-Man, unstrap him." Proto-Man did so and Rock got up.

"Thanks doc."

"Now, tell me how to stop those 'Reploids'."

"Simple, first you grab hold of one of these, like this." Rock grabbed hold of a large machine with wheels. "And then you shove it at them, like THIS!" He then spins it around shoves it at them, knocking them into a wall and causing a few large cables to fall on them. "See, works every time."

Dr. Wily struggled to break free. "You tricked us. But...but robots can't lie!"

Rock then pressed a button and freed Roll. "I think we overstayed our welcome. Let's get out of here."

"Get us out of this!" Wily ordered Proto-Man as he turned on his blaster and melted through the cables. "Now, STOP THEM!" Proto-Man fired shots at them as they climbed into a hovercraft and flew off.

XXXXXX DR. LIGHTS LAB XXXXXX

They had explained to Light what happened and how they escaped. "It was your human emotions that helped you escape Rock. But...there's still a grave problem. Dr. Wily and Proto-Man will be back and there is only one way to stop them. We need to create a new Reploid, one that can defeat Wily and his robots. But it would take too long. By the time it would be complete, Dr. Wily would've won." Dr. Light and Roll closed their eyes.

"Upgrade me." They both looked at Rock.

"W-what?" Dr. Light asked his robotic son in disbelief.

"Upgrade me. I'll take them down. No matter what, I'll never give up."

Dr. Light thought for a while before looking at him. "Let's do it."

XXXXXX 12 HOURS LATER XXXXXX

Dr. Light spent the last 12 hours taking Rock apart and rebuilding him, adding armor and weapons. He finally added in his crimson bandana and put on a helmet with a communications device and police radio. "He's amazing Dr. Light." Roll said in amazement.

Rock then opened his eyes and looked at himself in a mirror. "Wow, I look amazing."

"Now Rock in your arms are a machine called a 'Mega-Blaster'. With them you can shoot plasma beams and charge-shots. You also have a special data-chip that will allow you to copy and steal other robots' abilities and powers. But do not use both Mega-Blasters at the same time, it could overheat your systems and possibly kill you. Give it a try." He then pointed at a large test dummy.

Rock pointed his arm at it and his arm shifted into a Mega-Blaster. He then fired a plasma shot at it and all that was left were its arms. "Whoa, these sure pack a punch." His arm shifted back.

"I've also got an added surprise for you." Dr. Light then lifted up a sheet and revealed a pure crimson robotic husky. "This is Rush. He is going to be your canine companion AND transportation." He then turned Rush on and revealed emerald green eyes. He then jumped onto Rock and began licking him.

"Hey, cut it out that tickles. Let's see what you can do." Rush then jumped into the air and transformed into several vehicles.

"Impressive." Roll said in amazement. "Hey Rock, since you're all upgraded and stuff, you should have a new name. How about...Mega Man!"

"Mega Man? I like it!"

"Ya know, we could work together to stop them. What do you think?" Roll said.

"Together? Yeah! Together, nothing could beat us."

XXXXXX THE NEXT DAY XXXXXX

Dr. Wily and the stolen Reploid's, along with two new Reploid's Dr. Wily built, Bomb-Man and Elec-Man. They were about to attack the mayor's office when a blue robot wearing a crimson bandana jumped in to stop them with Roll and a crimson Husky. "You two again."

Proto-Man jumped down to them. "So Rock, come to surrender?" He just looked at him.

"In your dreams Proto-Man. Also, Rock is no longer here. I am Mega Man." **(This teenager has the ability to transform into a giant killing humanoid creature to save humanity, along his side are his adopted sister and best friend. Guess who he is.)**

 **END OF CHAPTER 03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello, this is Red the Pokémon Master, or Logan in the real world. I have a new story that nightmareking said he would post, but I've been so focused with this one, that I haven't sent the chapters. So after this one, I will send him it. It's a crossover of Slender and Peanuts. The story is called We Care, Charlie Brown.  
Let's go.**

Chapter 04: Explanations & a New Home pt 3

Date: 09/08/2090

"So, that's how Mega Man was created." Rock finished telling his past to the two while Proto-Man had re-activated Roll and Rush. "For four years we fought Dr. Wily, and during those four years, we finally fixed Proto-Man. But during the last year, Dr. Light was in his lab, building something. After Dr. Wily was captured, the Reploids he built, along with Cut-Man, Guts-Man, and Ice-Man, disappeared. Dr. Wily escaped, never to be seen again. We were put in a sleep mode. I woke up here in this lab. I talked to his mother and explained how I woke up. Sheldon accidentally pressed a button in my system that activated me. I detected danger and...you know the rest."

Jenny was amazed at him. "I have one question. What happened to the other Reploids? Did they shut down?"

Proto-Man smirked. "Unlikely. Their power sources don't run out, so they're probably around the world in environments that suit them."

Rock walked to the elevator. "I'm gonna go see how Sheldon is."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock walked into the room and saw Sheldon on a bloody bed with his mother next to him. Rock spoke. "I'm amazed he didn't die. He's really strong."

Maria looked at him. "I don't know if he'll make it. His arms are broken and his leg." She started to cry.

"Hmm, I think I can help him." Maria looked confused. "I need to take him to the lab. If it's okay with you."

She nodded to him. "Just please save my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator dinged as Rock came out with Sheldon on a stretcher with an IV. "Proto-Man, Roll. I need some assistance." They ran over to them. "Guys, his chances of survival are minimal, but I have a plan."

He told them, but not Jenny and Tuck. They pulled out the IV from his arm and set him on a metal table. They then grabbed tools, circuit boards, data-chips, wires, and a torch. They then asked the two to leave the room. As soon as the elevator door closed, they got to work.

XXXXXX 3 HOURS LATER XXXXXX

They were finally finished and impressed that Rocks plan worked. They called Jenny and Tuck back down. The doors opened and they walked over. Rock called Sheldon out and they saw him in near perfect health, minus the bruises. He then pulled up his pant legs and rolled up his sleeves. His legs were replaced with midnight blue robotic legs and crimson feet. His arms looked like Rocks, they were midnight blue and his hands were snow white, he still wore his watch and gloves. Jenny walked up to him. "Sheldon...how do you feel?"

Sheldon blinked and smiled. "I feel better than ever."

Rock smirked. "I made his new limbs from the robot I short circuited. I also added features of my own, like a blaster and a data-chip."

Jenny then remembered something. "How were you able to destroy that bot anyway?" She asked.

"My guess is because the blasts I shoot are plasma shots. They can go through anything." He replied simply. "C'mon, let's go show your mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria watched as her son walked out of the elevator with his robotic limbs. She was in tears and she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried."

Sheldon hugged her back. "It's okay mom, I'm all right." They broke the hug and Sheldon left with Tuck to Brads home to collect his stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in a moving van, slowly and quietly entered the house, collected all of his stuff, and loaded it all into the van. "What is this?" They looked at the house and saw Brad with a baseball bat. "Sheldon, what're you doing?"

He walked over to Brad. "I'm saving Tuck from his abusive brother, that's what!" Brad opened his mouth to speak, but Sheldon stopped him. "And don't say I can't. I called the police and child services, so as of 5 hours ago, Tuck is now MY little brother!"

At this point Brad was furious. He swung his bat, but Sheldon grabbed it and tore it from his hands. He then bent the bat like it was nothing. He then punched Brad in the face and knocked him out. "If I ever see you near him, you better pray to God." He then got into the van and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They placed the last of the stuff in an empty room. "Hey Sheldon." He looked at Tuck. Tuck then hugged him. "Thank you. For everything."

Sheldon smiled. "No problem. Hey, let's go see the others." They then went to the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all looking at a huge monitor showing the entire planet. Rock then spoke. "Okay, so this new Dr. Wily and Vexus are extremely dangerous now that they are working together. So we need more help. My plan is that we find every single Reploid that Dr. Wily used to control the world, starting with the first six." Rock explained as the monitor pulled up 6 pictures, one of each of the first six built; Cut-Man, Guts-Man, Ice-Man, Bomb-Man, Elec-Man, and Fire-Man."

"So, my plan is that we find them, defeat them, and reprogram them. I think we should start with Cut-Man. I've traced his location through sightings and odd occurrences, like things being cut down perfectly. I've traced him to Tasmania, deep in its forest."

They all thought about it and after a while, Sheldon spoke up. "I'm in."

Jenny and Tuck also agreed to join in the plan. "Okay, we leave for Tasmania tomorrow." 

**END OF CHAPTER 04**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello, this is Red the Pokémon Master. I have some news. At some points, I will refer to Proto-Man by his original name, Blues, and his backstory is actually similar that of the game storyline, but Rock doesn't know that, yet. I will also include characters from MegaMan: Battle Network/NT Warrior, MegaMan: Star Force, and Mega Man X, even the one from Mega Man Legends. The voice of Proto-Man belongs to TheMajinV. I do not own the Mega Man franchise or My Life as a Teenage Robot. Please follow nightmareking and Fave and Follow the story.**

Chapter 05: Cut-Man.

Proto-Man polished his shield as he waited for the others in Sheldon's backyard, thinking about when Dr. Wily built Bass and explained to him about his newest creation, made to destroy Mega Man. But he was never awoken, corrupted with that damned element he created to turn any robot pure evil. He wondered what happened to him.

As he pondered, Mega, Jenny, Rush, and Sheldon came outside. Rock had decided to change his look a bit. His suit colors were the same, his body and limbs were thinner, and his power bar on his blasters stretched to from his wrist to his elbow, his hands were also snow white. The blue rhombus on his helmet was replaced with a crimson gem-like crystal in the shape of a 5 edged diamond with rounded edges.

"Impressive little brother." He said, impressed at his upgrades. "Let's get going. Hope this still works."

He pressed a button on his arm. A few minutes later the ground began to shake, they looked up and saw a large ship descending. It was baby-blue in color and had a bottom hatch with a large yellow L on it and the sides of the ship. It landed and a side hatch opened up. They all walked in and the ship flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They all flew towards their destination and knew it would be a long trip, so they decided to sleep while the ship flew itself. Proto-Man and Mega Man were the only ones awake, talking about how to find Cut-Man and deactivate him.

After a while, Proto-Man told Mega that Dr. Wily did build him, but Dr. Light finished him, he had a faulty power source and that he had to be reprogrammed, become someone else. He ran off, slowly dying until he was found by Dr. Wily, who fixed him and used his finished design to build the others. Rock was glad, finally knowing his brothers true backstory. "And Rock, call me Blues."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed shortly as the sun started to rise. They got out as soon as it landed and began searching for the rogue Reploid, not knowing that a pair of dark maroon eyes was watching them.

They walked for hours until they reached an old sawmill. They walked in and suddenly the doors and windows slammed shut, they tried opening them, but they wouldn't budge. "I've been waiting for you Mega Man." They turned around and saw who they came for, Cut-Man. "I've been waiting for a long time for you to arrive, now I can destroy you AND that traitor Proto-Man." His eyes then fell onto Jenny and Sheldon.

"What is this? A poorly designed robot and a human with robotic limbs. This must be a joke." He then removed his scissors from his head and it they morphed into a dual blade staff as tall as him. "Let's hope you don't die too early."

He threw it at them as it spun like a propeller. They narrowly dodged it, but it came back to him, damaging her right leg in the process. Cut-Man caught it and threw it at her again. This time Sheldon activated his Mega-Buster and shot it back at Cut-Man. He ducked as it came at him and grabbed it. It shifted back and he placed it back in his head. "Impressive human. You may just stand a chance against my Rolling Cutter."

His arm shifted into a blaster with a slim port. He then fired spinning scissors at Sheldon, Rock, and Blues. They all narrowly dodged those with them stocking to the walls. Mega Man then quickly ran towards Cut-Man, dodging the upcoming barrage of scissors. He slid under him and grabbed his gauntlet, both of their arms glowing.

Mega jumped back to the others as his body changed colors. His body colors were now that of Cut-Man, who looked nervous. Rock smirked, "Okay Cut-Man, now it's my turn." He then fired a barrage of scissors at Cut-Man, each one hitting him. He got up and jumped behind Jenny. He grabbed her and held his scissors to her neck.

"No one moves, or else she loses her head." They all took a step back. "Heh, heh, heh." Cut-Man laughed. A loud metal clang could be heard echoing through the sawmill as Cut-Man fell. Jenny looked up to see her savior. They were all surprised. "Ice-Man? Guts-Man?" Rock said shocked.

Guts-Man held a hand up. "Relax Rock, we are no longer under the control of Dr. Wily." Ice-Man then removed his hood, letting his snow white hair fall down. "We've seen the error of our ways and want to fix our mistakes."

Rock shifted back to his normal colors and smiled. "Great to have you two back." Guts-Man picked up Cut-Man and Ice-Man helped Jenny to stand.

Blues spoke, "Let's go home and reprogram Cut-Man and repair Jenny." They all walked back to the ship and took off.

 **END OF CHAPTER 05**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Cut-Man, Ice-Man, Guts-Man, and Bomb-Man are getting new forms. They belong to Rubendevela.**

 **Chapter 06: The Final...Four?**

They had all made it to the house. They all exited the ship and walked to the lab. They set Cut-Man down on a table and reprogrammed him. After 10 minutes he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

Blues answered him. "Dr. Wily reprogrammed you and the others, and have been under his control for nearly 80 years, but now you're free."

He walked Cut-Man over to a machine and activated it. Cut-Man's body began to glow pure white and change. When it stopped, they all looked at the new Cut-Man. He was a foot taller and thinner. His scissors were straight and sharper. His eyes were now a glowing emerald green. He looked at Guts-Man and Ice-Man and saw they also got upgrades.

Guts-Man was larger and had more plating and muscle, he was also a foot taller.

Ice-Man was the same height. His skin was a metallic ice-blue, his white hair longer. His whole suit and equipment were the color of ice.

"So, what's the plan here?" His voice now had a British accent.

Rock answered. "To find and reprogram all the Reploids Dr. Wily used, starting with the original 6 Robot Masters." Cut-Man looked at him. "I think your memory circuits are still rebooting. There weren't 6, there were 8."

Rock and Blues looked baffled. "E-eight? I don't remember eight Reploids. I remember six."

"That's because they were unfinished. Dr. Wily finished them." He opened a compartment in his arm and inserted a hard drive into the computer, bringing up two Reploids. "These are Time-Man and Oil-Man. They are strong foes. We must find them quickly before-"

Cut-Man was cut off by a strong explosion. Guts-Man ran towards the elevator. "I know that boom anywhere!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They all ran towards the city square and saw Bomb-Man, who had some major upgrades. His height was that of Guts-Man, he was larger and had more armor. "Finally, now for some real fun." He materialized a Hyper Bomb in his hand and threw it at them, and it exploded on contact.

They avoided that bomb but he threw two more at Jenny and Sheldon, who shot them and they blew up in midair. They were then engulfed in flames. They looked and saw Fire-Man attacking them on top of a building. Blues jumped in the way and blocked it with his shield. Sheldon took the opportunity to activate his Ice Slasher and his arms turned to an ice-blue.

He aimed at both Fire-Man and Bomb-Man and hit them both, freezing them in place and Fire-Man slowly breaking free. Mega Man activated his Super Arm and knocked out Bomb-Man. As Fire-Man broke free, Cut-Man charged at him, throwing three Rolling Cutters at him. He then used his Scissor Staff and knocked him off the building. As he hit the ground, he was knocked out instantly. They picked up both of them and took them to the lab.

 **END OF CHAPTER 06**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been working on school, games, chores, helping nightmareking, and reading other stories, so I've been on a short Hiatus. But that's over.  
Reploid Moves:  
Mega Man: Mega Buster  
Proto-Man: Proto-Blast  
Ice-Man: Ice Slasher  
Guts-Man: Super Arm  
Fire-Man: Fire Storm  
Bomb-Man: Hyper Bomb  
Cut-Man: Rolling Cutter  
Elec-Man: Thunder Beam  
Oil-Man: Oil Slider  
Time-Man: Time Slow  
Disclaimer: I do not own MLAATR or Mega Man._

 **Chapter 07: Electric Showdown; Elec-Man and Oil-Man.**

It has been a week since they had reprogrammed Fire-Man and Bomb-Man. Rock was on the computer, searching for Elec-Man. After 2 hours of searching, he got a ping, and it was moving, fast. He quickly called over Blues, Jenny, and Sheldon and they boarded the Space Craft.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They kept flying for almost an hour until they saw it. A huge flying craft that resembled a battleship. They landed in a landing dock and activated their weapons. "Be careful." Mega Man warned them.

They all slowly walked around the seemingly abandoned craft, a pair of cold grey eyes watching them. Sheldon found the control room and saw a figure in a seat. He activated his Ice Slasher as his arms turned ice-blue. He slowly walked behind the chair and pointed his right blaster at the figures head. "Don't even think about attacking...Elec-Man."

Elec-Man smirked. "I've actually been expecting you to come human."

Elec-Man stood up and faced Sheldon, his lightning blue eyes staring directly into Sheldon's baby-blue eyes. "You're coming with us Elec-Man. One way or another."

Once again Elec-Man smirked. "If I am to be taken down, you are going to do it alone."

Sheldon went pale at his words. "What did you do?"

"I simply had an old friend come and help destroy your allies. Of course, I'd prefer to destroy Mega Man and that traitor Proto-Man. But you, I can make suffer." He then pointed to a glass window and Sheldon looked out it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny was searching the bridge when she was sprayed down and fell. She got up and analyzed what had hit her. It was coal black oil. She looked up and saw Oil-Man, staring down at her. A short beige scarf covering his mouth. His blaster had a nozzle on it. "What is this, some sort of incomplete robot?"

He aimed his blaster at her, hitting her with his Oil Slider until she was at the edge of the craft. She tried to activate her energy cannons, but they were stuck. Oil-Man kicked her off the ship as she grabbed the ledge, her grip slowly getting weaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon fell to his knees as he watched in fear as his friend was being defeated, her weapons unable to function, probably her jets too. Elec-Man just chuckled. "You're weak. You can't even help your friends."

Sheldon slowly got up, his anger rising. He activated his Super Arm and walked up to Elec-Man. He pushed him against a wall and kept slamming his fist into him. He then grabbed him with both of his hands and threw him out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oil-Man was about to fire at her when he heard glass. They both looked back and saw Sheldon holding Elec-Man by the neck. He threw him against a metal container and ran at Oil-Man. "Hmm, so this is the descendent of Light. Impressive, but not strong enough to beat me."

He fired his blaster at Sheldon, who activated his Fire Storm. He shot his Fire Storm blasts at each one, burning them all. He shot a point-blank Fire Storm at his head, knocking him unconscious. He kneeled down to his friend. "You alright?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

They looked over and saw Mega-Man and Proto-Man running towards them. As they reached them, Elec-Man got up and fired a Thunder Beam at them. Proto-Man managed to block it with his shield and fired a Proto-Blast ( _A/N: If you've played Mega Man: Powered Up or seen playthrough's of it, you know you can play as Proto-Man and his Proto-Blast is huge and a one-shot kill except on bosses)_ at him.

The blast hit him, knocking him down. Mega Man picked up Oil-Man while Proto-Man picked up Elec-Man. Sheldon helped Jenny get up and they flew the large craft home.

 **END OF CHAPTER 07**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Does anyone remember on April 1st, 2014? If not, let me fill you in. Basically Capcom posted a badass picture labeled 'Rockman Χ 9 .KE'. It looked like Χ was in Tron, he had jets in his legs and back. The next day it was gone. Like 404 error not found gone. It was awesome. I managed to find the picture on Google and Bing Images, along with a fan design of him wearing the Light Armor. You can look them up if you want, the official pictures' show the front and back of Χ. In this story, he will look like that, except the light purple on him is snow white, basically his color design in the flashback scene of 'The Day of Σ(Sigma)' with additional colors. Χ, Zero, and Sigma will sound like how they do in 'Mega Man: Maverick Hunter Χ', Axl will look and sound like how he does in Mega Man Χ7. Zero looks like his complete form in Χ7, he will have both Sigma's plasma saber and his Z-Buster. Vile will look and sound like how 'he' does when he appeared in the American cartoon. Plus, I might...make Vile a girl. Don't hate me. The color scheme(s) and armor designs of Mega Man Χ belong to the DeviantArt user redblaze4080, except still his blaster and chest have white_ _  
_ _Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man or My Life as a Teenage Robot_

 _Please fav. Follow and review this story._

 **Chapter 08: XJ-9 Reborn; Time-Man.** **  
**  
XXXXXX TWO HOURS AFTER CHAPTER 01 XXXXXX

Alex Wily and Vexus had finally made it to his secret base hidden in the Egyptian deserts and he had some explaining to do. After they entered a lab he turned to Vexus, who looked angry and scared. "What was that?! I have never seen a robot able to use that sort of power. And the attacks of those machines we used didn't even leave a scratch on him. Explain Wily!" Vexus demanded.

Alex sighed and sat down in a chair. "In the early 21st Century, there were once two great scientists, trying to develop sentient robotic machines they called 'Reploids', they were Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. After years, their first prototype malfunctioned and Dr. Wily was blamed for the malfunction. He escaped with the plans for the robot. After a few weeks, Dr. Light fixed the robot prototype, but his power source was weakened, in simple terms, he was dying. Dr. Light had to rebuild him, change him, make him someone else. He didn't want that so he ran away, eventually Dr. Wily found him, he fixed the robot and planned to use him for revenge. Dr. Light had managed to create new Reploids, Dr. Wily and his new ally stole 3 completed ones and 5 incomplete ones, which he finished, and used their plans to create more. Dr. Light then converted one of his remaining machines into the machine we fought, Mega Man. Eventually, my grandfather died, but before he did, he created two Super Reploids, but he died before he could finish him. Somehow Mega Man was re-activated, a machines first thought is to find their creator via DNA scan, he must have detected the DNA of Light in the boy."

He got up and walked over to a large tube covered by a sheet, which he removed. "But I have planned for his return. May I present...Reap-Man." Vexus looked at said robot and was impressed. "Okay, that is one thing solved. But how was he not damaged?"

"He was built, along with the Reploids he fought, were made of a nearly indestructible metal that can only be broken by an energy half as powerful as the sun discovered by Dr. Light. He called the metal 'Lightanium'. Trust me, Reap-Man won't fail, and if he does, I can just reprogram him."

XXXXXX PRESENT TIME XXXXXX

It has been a few days since they repaired Oil-Man and Elec-Man, so they decided to just take a break. Apparently Rock and Blues had the ability to remove their armor except their arms and legs. Rock had on an orange tee and blue shorts, along with his crimson bandana, while Blues had on his trademark scarf, a red tank top, and blue jeans, Blues apparently platinum blonde hair down to his shoulders, his eyes now a crimson color.

They were sitting down with Tuck playing CoD World at War Zombies. After 3 hours they were annoyed. "Oh my god, I hate this game!" Blues said angrily as he died.

"That's because you only have the Olympia. While me and Rock have RAY-GUNS!"

Jenny and Sheldon were in the lab just relaxing when Jenny suddenly realized something. 'Wait, why hasn't mom contacted me?' She activated a small screen inside of her and realized that it was destroyed, probably from the fight with Wily and Vexus. 'Well, mom is gonna be pissed.' She thought.

Rock, Blues, and Tuck were on the couch playing a new map when they heard a knock at the door. Blues opened it up and saw a tall hooded figure, all he saw were quartz purple eyes. His eyes widened at him, he knew who this was. He then spoke. "Relax Proto-Man, I am not your enemy."

He walked in and threw his cloak off. He was as tall as Blues, his wrists, waist, knees, chest, and head were a dark purple while his legs, arms, and stomach were a light amethyst. The backs of his hands had analog/digital clocks in them, he had an analog clock in his torso, and in his head on both sides were digital clocks.

Rock got up and pointed his Mega Buster at him. "Time-Man."

He simply put his hand up. "Relax Rock, violence rarely solves problems that aren't Wily related. I am no longer in that scientists control."

Blues scanned him for programming. "He's right, there's no sign of Dr. Wily's hacking in him."

Time-Man smirked. "Well, now that that's cleared up, we are all in trouble." The three looked confused. "I followed Dr. Wily and this machine titled 'Vexus' and found out that he has made a machine created to destroy certain targets; us. I scanned his engineering. His power is that of both Mega Man and Proto-Man combined."

They were shocked. A machine like that would be near death to beat. Rock walked up to him. "We must try. Blues, we gotta tell the others, quick."

"We must hurry, they could be here any-" He was cut off by an explosion.

They, along with the other Robot Masters, Jenny, and Sheldon, ran outside. They saw an enormous craft with robot soldiers dropping down. Sheldon smirked. "Looks like it's round 2. Jenny, stay behind us. They're immune to your attacks."

Jenny nodded as they all ran towards the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

People were screaming and running as the robot soldiers marched down the streets. They made it to the machines. Tuck stayed back, not wanting to die. The soldiers stopped moving as a small hovercraft flew towards them. "Welcome Mega Man. We've been expecting you. I see you've found and turned the first Reploids to your side." Dr. Alex Wily said as he looked at Proto-Man. "Ah Proto-Man. I don't see why you joined that blue disappointment, but I will either destroy you, or fix you." Proto-Man glared at him. "And your demise will be now. May I present my newest creation. I give you...Reap-Man!"

The soldiers parted, forming a straight path which a lone Reploid wearing a long black cloak with a hood over his face was walking down _(The cloak is basically a cape that covers his entire body with a hood)._ He pushed back his cloak and lowered his hood. He was as tall as Proto-Man. His head was pale and human, his eyes were graphite grey, his hair was onyx and reached his shoulders. His chest, wrists, waist, and knees were onyx. His stomach, arms, and legs were graphite. His gauntlets had scythe blades in the side of them _(look at your hands and have your palms facing you. The blade in the left gauntlet is on the right and the blade in the right gauntlet is on the left)_.

Reap-Man then spoke in a cold voice, his eyes all grey. "Target acquired." He looked at Mega Man and walked towards him. He shifter his right arm into a cannon, the blade acting as a sight. "Piercing Scythe!"

He fired 2 scythe blades that merged into a small dual scythe. Mega Man dodged it but it came back at him. Proto-Man shot it before it could hit him. Mega Man activated his Super Arm and began to rapidly attack Reap-Man. Reap-Man kept blocking his attacks, a blank expression on his face. This went on for 2 hours. "Doesn't he give up?"

Mega Man was running out of energy. Reap-Man saw this and he lifted up his right arm, prepared to stick the blade in his head. Sheldon saw this and fired a Thunder Beam, hitting Reap-Man dead center in the chest, pushing him back away from Mega Man, who Proto-Man helped move. Reap-Man got up and faced Sheldon. "You will suffer for your interference."

His blades grew longer as he ran towards Sheldon. "Sheldon!"

He looked back at Time-Man, who threw one of the clocks on his hands towards him. "Use my power." Sheldon caught the 'clock' and copied it's data, obtaining the ability. He tossed it back to Time-Man as he activated the ability. He charged it up until it was at full power.

"Time Slow!" He fired a purple ball of energy, which exploded around him. He looked around and saw everything and everyone around him moving extremely slow, he even noticed that there was an audience to the fight, he even saw Dr. Wakeman watching, her face in shock. He looked at Reap-Man and smirked. He walked up to him and absorbed his ability. He then activated his own Super Arm and attacked Reap-Man, who was unable to dodge any attack.

After a few minutes, it wore off and they all watched as Sheldon rapidly hit Reap-Man for a while until he punched him in the chest, knocking him into a building, seemingly unconscious. "And that's that."

He turned to the Soldiers and he, Bomb-Man, Mega Man, and Proto-Man threw dozens of Hyper Bombs at them, destroying them all. Reap-Man got up and quietly ran towards Jenny. 'Heh, they actually fell for it! Now to eliminate the abomination.' He thought as he made it to her and fired a point-blank attack behind her. "Reaper's Scythe!" He summoned 2 scythes with short staffs and large blades, which resembled circuit boards _(imagine them like if they were in Tron Legacy)._ He swiftly brought down the right one into her chest, lifting her up. He the used the left one to cut her in half.

They all looked back at them and were shocked, and Dr. Wakeman was horrified. Sheldon however was furious. He activated the move the soldiers had, which he called 'Tech Morph'. His arms and legs turned a steel grey as he turned both his arms into large spiked morning stars. He sprinted at Reap-Man, hitting him repeatedly. He shifted his right arm into a blade and stabbed it straight through him. As it entered him, a surge of electricity flowed through him and they were surrounded in it. There was an explosion and they were pushed apart.

Sheldon looked at him and was shocked. Reap-Man had his head on his head, groaning. His eyes were an emerald green and his expression changed to a confused and scared look. "Huh? What the..." His body was once again enveloped in the blue energy as he struggled to whisper. "H...help me."

His eyes changed back to their original color and his face changed back to a blank expression. He checked his power level and saw he would surely fall if he kept up this scheme now. "This is not the end, Light. This is merely the beginning." He jumped onto the hovercraft as they flew off.

Time-Man fired a large Time Slow as Tuck joined them. Sheldon picked up Jenny's upper half and Tuck picked up her lower half. "It's okay Jenny, you'll be alright." Sheldon said in fear of losing his best friend.

They summoned the Light Craft _(the craft they first used to find Cut-Man)_ and quickly entered it. They took off as the Time Slow wore off, they quickly sped off to an unknown location. Unknown to them, Dr. Wakeman managed to get on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it to a large city in the ocean. They landed in a lab and exited the Craft. "What is this place?" Sheldon asked.

"Alpha City. It was destroyed in the war against Wily. This area is Dr. Light's research lab." They set down Jenny on a large table and scanned her blueprints.

"Monitor screen. Rocket launchers. Machine guns. Plasma cannon? Isn't that illegal because it could destroy a planet the size of the sun?" Roll said as she began creating a new design for her.

Sheldon and Tuck took the time they were repairing Jenny to look around the city. They walked for an hour until. "SHELDON! TUCK!" They both looked back and saw a pissed Dr. Wakeman. "Would you please explain to me how you have robotic limbs and how my daughter was CUT IN HALF!"

They both flinched at her screaming. Instead of telling her, Sheldon showed her with a video log he had in him. After it was finished, Dr. Wakeman was shocked. Not only was Sheldon the reason that Mega Man was back, he was also the great grandchild of his CREATOR. "You really shouldn't be here. Jenny doesn't want you involved in this." He pulled out a small device and teleported her home.

Tuck and Sheldon walked back to the lab soon after seeing the entire city. "Hey Roll, how's it going?"

Roll looked over and saw Sheldon walking towards her. "Good, but her entire body was unable to be repaired and functional, plus her energy source was damaged. So she had to be totally rebuilt. She's now like us. A Reploid. Her armor and everything inside of her that was steel is now pure Lightanium. Her energy doesn't deplete now but she still gets tired. She, like us, is also not bound to the three laws of robotics. She can even have children."

At the last sentence Sheldon blushed. "Ummmm, why would you add that?" He said awkwardly.

Roll smirked. "I'm not an idiot Sheldon. I know you like her. Besides, me, Rock, and Blues have artificial reproduction systems too." She showed him a tablet with a human body on it. "Her skeletal structure is complete, but we need a design. I was wondering if you would want to."

Sheldon nervously took the tablet, changed a few things and handed it back. Roll looked at it and was impressed. She pressed a button that said 'Initiate' and a flash of light filled the lab. They walked over to the table and saw her. Her knees and wrists were designed like Rock's, but small like Roll's limbs, but other than that, she looked completely human.

Her skin was a snow white and her chest had D-cups. Her hair was a dark midnight blue with silver highlights and amber frosted tips. Her hair was thin, straight, and reached her lower back. Her eyes were bright neon blue. She had on a white short sleeved button-up shirt, a long baby-blue skirt, and a cerulean hoodie. Her legs were a bright sky-blue, while her arms were snow white and her hands were baby-blue. In all honesty, she looked beautiful.

"I'll just leave you two." Roll said as she closed the door to the lab.

Sheldon walked over to her. "Jenny?"

Her eyes opened up and looked at Sheldon. "What...what happened?" She asked. Her voice was slightly deeper and had a proper British accent _(Think Hermione from Harry Potter)._

Sheldon then explained what happened to her. "But, why did you protect me? You could've left me and destroyed Vexus. Why help me?" She asked.

At this Sheldon looked nervous for a while until he thought one thing. 'Oh, to hell with this.' He moved close to her and kissed her straight on the lips. At first Jenny was shocked, but after a few seconds, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. "That's why." Jenny blushed, a bright blue hue on her face.

 **END OF CHAPTER 08**

 _A/N: Of course I made it a Jenny X Sheldon. I LOVE that shipping. Did you really think I was gonna make it Jenny X Brad? I fucking HATE Brad! I'm sorry, I just don't like him._ _  
_ _Sorry if it wasn't that romantic, I couldn't think of anything. If you think of a more romantic version of that scene in the lab (No Lemons...yet), send it to me, and I might change it to that._ _Also Reap-Man is one of my Mega Man OC Reploids._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, I've been looking up awesome designs, and the new designs for Mega Man Χ, Proto-Man Zero(What I call Zero), and Vile belong to redblaze4080. But Zero is in his complete version. Proto-Man, A.K.A. Blues, his design might change to that of SkollX. Also, please Fave, Follow, and Review this story along with my others, I will try and answer some of your requests._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my new design for Jenny/XJ-9 and my OC Reap-Man and future OC's._

 **Chapter 09: New Robot Masters.**

XXXXXX Wily's base XXXXXX

"Dr. Wily, was I successful?" Reap-Man asked his creator, kneeling to him.

"Yes Reap-Man. Your mission was a success. Your next objective will be delivering a message to them."

"Yes Dr. Wily." He stood up and walked out of the dark room.

As he walked down a hall, he thought back to the fight against the human. 'What kind of power was that.' He thought as he suddenly fell to his knees, his eyes changing for a few seconds. He looked at his hands and pondered a simple question. "What am I?"

XXXXXX Sheldon's Lab XXXXXX

They had landed down and entered the lab. Roll took Jenny into a room to try out her Plasma Buster. Roll set up a test dummy and walked back to Jenny. "Okay, now just be calm and focus." Roll instructed.

Jenny nodded and looked at the dummy, which she pointed her right arm at. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her arm then changed into a small cannon. She opened her eyes and fired a small yellow plasma bolt at the dummy, which fell apart, the chest of it disintegrating. Jenny shifted her arm back and was impressed. "This packs quite a punch." Jenny exclaimed.

"Plus it doesn't run out of energy, and neither do you. Like us, your power source never runs out. And you are near indestructible. Your entire body structure is made of 100% Lightanium." Roll explained to her.

While they were practicing with her new weapons system, Rock and the others were finishing building 2 new Reploids.

The first one was 5'09". Her entire body was orange except for her head. Her arms were chrome and had yellow glowing veins. Her head was pale and she had short black hair. Her eyes were sky-blue and her right eye was covered by a single red lense. She was Plasma-Woman.

The other one was 5'10" and resembled a male. His chest, arms, waist, and knees were silver and his stomach, shoulders, and legs were chrome. His head was pale and he had silver hair, and his eyes were cold grey. He was Steel-Man.

They opened their eyes and looked around. They explained to the two new Reploids about their purposes and if they would join their fight. They accepted and an alarm went off. They all headed towards the city park.

XXXXXX Park XXXXXX

"They should be here about...now." Reap-Man said as they arrived to face him.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I'm here with a message." He snapped his fingers and eight large metal crates fell to the ground. "You see. I know of your objective to find the other Robot Masters. And I have some acquaintances with me who you have to defeat. They are ruthless and strong, but nowhere near my level of skill."

He snapped his fingers and the crates opened. "May I present...Thunder-Man!" A 6'00" male robot walked out of a box. His arms, chest, waist, and knees, along with his eyes were electric blue. His shoulders, stomach, and legs were a dark yellow. His head was tan and his hair was short and yellow _(not blonde_ ).

His fingers resembled tesla coils. "Inferno-Woman!" A female robot at 5'11" walked out. Her chest, arms, waist, knees, and eyes were lava red and her lips, shoulder-length hair, stomach, legs, and shoulders were coal black. Her skin was a great tan. Her arms and legs had vents in the sides of them.

"Sky-Man!" A 6'04" robot then walked out. His chest, arms, eyes, waist, and knees were a deep sky-blue. His stomach, legs, and shoulders were a bright purple. His hair was jet black and his skin was pale. His arms resembled jet turbines and he had retractable wings on his back.

"Glacier-Woman!" A 5'07" robot walked out. Her chest, arms, waist, knees, eyes, and lips were ice-blue. Her stomach, legs, messy hair, and shoulders were snow white. Her head was a light pale. Her arms and back had visible tubes flowing with an ice-blue liquid.

"Torrent-Girl." A robot about the same height as Tuck, who was 5'02", walked out, she even looked his age. Her arms, chest, knees, waist, eyes, and lips were cerulean blue. Her stomach, legs, shoulders, and hands were seafoam green. Her head was pale and her hair was honey blonde and reached her upper back. Her arms and back had tubes flowing with water.

"Earth-Man!" A 6'00" robot walked out. His arms, knees, chest, waist, and eyes were a chocolate brown with a soil-like texture. His hair, stomach, legs, and shoulders were sandy and had the same texture. His face was tan and his arms were bulky and his fingertips were drills.

"Dark-Woman!" A 6'00" robot walked out. Her arms, knees, chest, hair, and waist were raven black. Her eyes, shoulders, legs, lips, and stomach were a dark purple. Her head was very pale.

"And finally Wraith-Man." A robot as tall as Guts-Man and very thin walked out. His chest, arms, knees, and waist were a dark purple. His shoulders, legs, and stomach were an onyx black. His head was snow white, his eyes were a deep crimson, and his hair was pure black and reached his lower back. His fingers were long and sharp like knives. "These Robot Masters will defeat you, but in their own environments. For now, you face this."

He pressed a button and the eight robots behind him de-materialized. He pressed another button and they were surrounded by yellow metal orbs. Mega Man and Proto-Man looked nervous. "Run!" They all ran as the orbs combined. They heard a metallic screech and looked back. They saw a giant yellow robot 1/2 the size of a skyscraper. The only feature it had was a large crimson eye in the center of it.

"Yellow Devil." Mega Man said nervous.

"Yes Rock, but this Yellow Devil is twice the size of the previous one and is three times as powerful."

The Yellow Devil fired a large red laser from its eye at them, creating a huge crater. It walked towards the crater and waited for the smoke to clear. Within the smoke, both Yellow Devil and Reap-Man saw a few bright lights, three of them blue, one of them pink, and the last one a dark red. Suddenly, a large light purple plasma blast hit Yellow Devil right in the eye. As Yellow Devil staggered back, Mega Man activated his Hyper Bomb ability and threw it directly into its eye. Yellow Devil then exploded into thousands of pieces. Reap-Man then looked at the group and just walked away. 

**END OF CHAPTER 09**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know this update is quick, but I feel like writing. I am putting Secrets of Chaos on Hiatus for a while. Also, please check out my other story being posted by my other friend Reader of Fate, it's called Mega Morphin Power Rangers: Future Protectors of the Earth. All the designs of X, Vile, and Zero belong to redblaze4080.  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit except my OC's._

 **Chapter 10: Maverick Hunter pt. 1**

They all watched as Reap-Man walked away before teleporting. The remaining parts of the Yellow Devil turning to ash. They heard sirens and ran back to the lab as police arrived.

XXXXXX Wily's Lab XXXXXX

"Well done Reap-Man. Go send the robots to their locations. You are dismissed." Wily told him as he walked away.

As he walked down the hall, he thought to himself. 'Damn it. What is this I'm feeling in my chest. Is this...worry?' He kept walking swiftly towards the room the new Robots were in. 'Damn it. What am I doing?' He opened the door and teleported all the robots to their assigned locations, all except one; Torrent-Girl.

Instead he activated her. As she opened her eyes, she looked at Reap-Man confused. "Reap-Man, what's going on?" She asked him in a shy voice.

He handed her a data-chip, a round capsule, and a blue USB drive. "You need to give these to Mega Man. Immediately! If this doesn't happen, the Earth will be destroyed." He told her.

"B-but, you could be reprogrammed for this, or worse."

Reap-Man just sighed and looked at her. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. I've seen the future, and it cannot happen." Torrent-Girl nodded her head as Reap-Man kissed her forehead. He then teleported her back to the city. "Good luck." He said to himself as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrent-Girl re-materialized near a pool and fell on her butt, it was pitch black outside, the only light being the moon. She got up and started walking. 'I've got to get these to him, and fast.' She thought as she made it to near his house. She managed to slip inside through the backdoor and silently made it into the lab. As she silently entered the lab, she heard a door open and she quickly hid and soon heard speaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm just saying, we should just destroy their main base and end this all." Tuck kept trying to explain to Rock, Ice-Man, and Sheldon.

"No Tuck, besides, I scanned that Yellow Devil's power and it was through the roof. We only defeated it because of our combined Plasma Blast and that Hyper Bomb in its eye. If he can make a machine that powerful, no doubt he has many more guarding his base." Sheldon explained to his little brother as Rock stopped.

"There's someone in here." Sheldon looked around and prepped his Mega Buster. "Show yourself."

They looked around until they saw a sheet over a table move. Ice-Man walked over to the table and looked under the sheet. He saw Torrent-Girl crouched under the table, cowering in fear. "Hey, it's alright."

He reached out his hand to her. She backed up a little before taking his hand. As she got up, the other three were confused as to why she was there. She walked towards Rock and handed him three objects. A data-chip, a USB drive, and a sphere capsule. He opened the capsule revealing a large, round, blue robotic bird. "Beat!"

The bird called 'Beat' chirped at the voice of her friend. He inserted the USB drive into the computer, revealing a file with plans for a doomsday weapon. A giant robot twice the size of the Empire State Building. He inserted the data-chip into a port in the computer.

They then heard a voice they thought they'd never hear. 'Ugh, what's going on? Where am I?" On the screen was a 3-D image of a human about 14-15 years of age. He had pale skin, baby-blue eyes, and shoulder-length chocolate brown hair. He wore white dress shoes and pants, a white button-up shirt, and a large white lab coat. This was a younger, digitalized version of Dr. Thomas Light.

"Mega Man?" He said as he looked down at them.

"Dr. Light?"

"Yes Rock, it's me. Before I died, I managed to digitalize my mind, but unfortunately Dr. Wily got ahold of it. How did you re-acquire the data-chip?" Rock simply pointed to Torrent-Girl. "Hmmm, I see. A young Reploid managed to obtain it and bring it to you."

"That's right. We're trying to find all the Robot Masters he created, and since she's brought us the chip and these plans, we will surely win this new fight."

At this, Light looked confused. "You see..." Rock then explained everything that has happened since he woke up.

"Hmm, a new Wily. Rock, try and see if you can copy my data into multiple chips and give them to the others." Rock nodded and did so. As he finished, another explosion was heard outside. Rock placed a chip inside him, Blues, Ice-Man, and Sheldon. They then ran outside. Torrent-Girl and Tuck following.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just a little bit longer and... ah, here he is." The 3 ran towards the chaos with all the others following. They stopped in their tracks. Mega Man and Proto-Man gasped and the Robot-Masters looked nervous at the cause of the chaos. Mega-Man uttered only one word.  
"Bass."

 _Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Also, the designs of Bass and Proto-Man are now those of SkollX._

 **Chapter 10: Maverick Hunter pt. 2**

"Bass."

They looked up and saw, floating up in the air, one of, if not, the strongest Reploid built by Dr. Wily. Bass landed and smirked. Mega Man activated both of his Mega Busters and ran at Bass. Bass just jumped and activated his arm cannons and shot a barrage of purple plasma blasts at him.

Mega Man jumped through the attack, only to be knocked back by a charged up plasma bolt. Mega Man activated his Ice Slasher and fired at him. Bass just dodged each attack and fired another charged plasma bolt. Mega Man fell back again, his power quickly draining. Bass prepped another blast and fired.

Mega Man braced for the upcoming attack. "TORRENT SHOWER!"

"THUNDER BEAM!"

"ICE SLASHER!"

A huge blast of water, electricity, and ice came towards Bass and knocked him down, still hitting him. Mega Man looked over and saw Torrent-Girl, Elec-Man, and Ice-Man firing their special abilities to give him cover.

Bass got up, jumped 20 feet in the air, and fired another barrage at the others. Unknown to everyone, on a rooftop, was a green ripple with a figure inside of it. Bass landed right in front of Rock and pointed his cannon at his head. "Pathetic Rock. You've gotten weaker, while I've gotten stronger."

He charged up his blaster at full power. "It's been fun, Mega Man." He was about to fire, when a huge lunar blue Plasma Bolt headed towards him and knocked him back.

They all looked at the rooftop and Bass was smirking. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got." The figure walked through the portal and revealed a 7'06" Reploid with emerald green eyes. "Mega Man Χ."

The Reploid identified as Χ flew off the roof with jets in his back and the back of his legs. He landed on the ground and activated his Χ-Buster. He fired a barrage of large Plasma Bolts at Bass, each one hitting him. As Bass struggled to stand, he saw Χ walking towards him. He was stubborn, but even he knew he could not defeat the Super Reploid.

He summoned his canine Treble, they morphed and became Super Bass. He then flew off, planning his next attack. Χ looked at Mega Man and walked towards him. He picked him up and took him into the portal. "Go. We'll protect this place." They looked at Guts-Man and nodded. Jenny, Sheldon, Tuck, Proto-Man, and Torrent-Girl ran through the portal, following Rock and Mega Man Χ.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**


End file.
